


Summer Heat

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Long Beach Island, M/M, corny af, they're like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and David's weekend at the beach doesn't go exactly as planned. Written for the Newsies Pape Selling Competition on FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

Jack shook David into consciousness. "Wake up, Davey! It's time to go!"

David groaned. "It's seven in the morning; the beach isn't going anywhere." It was Friday morning and they had planned to spend the weekend at Long Beach Island. 

"We don't wanna hit traffic, though. Let's go, Davey."

David sighed but got up and dressed. The car was already packed, so he made them some coffee and they started the drive. "Give me the aux cord," Jack said. "We can't drive in silence."

"Jack, it's too early for your damn Disney songs."

Jack scoffed. "It's never too early for Disney. I'm offended."

David rolled his eyes and handed Jack the aux cord. Thirty seconds later, "Be Our Guest" was blasting through the speakers of the car. Oh my God, David thought.

-

They made it to LBI by eleven. Jack whipped out his camera and took a picture of the gated beach from the parking lot. "Is that really necessary?" David asked.

"What? I want to immortalize this weekend."

"I'm in love with a dork."

"Love you too." They got out their beach bags and chairs and hunkered onto the beach. Jack and David slathered sunscreen onto each other, much to Jack's protest. "I hate how sunscreen feels."

"I know honey, but skin cancer feels worse."

Jack pouted. "Whatever." They sat in the sun for awhile before going into the ocean. 

"Shit!" David cried out once the water hit his feet. "The water's freezing!"

"What'd you expect? It's not even the Fourth of July yet," Jack said. Despite the water temperature, the boys spent the next hour swimming and frolicking in the ocean. They retreated to their chairs laughing and shivering. "Wasn't that fun, Davey?"

"Right again, Kelly."

"I'm always right." David laughed. They stayed on the beach until four and left to check into their motel.

"This is seedy as hell, Jack," David whispered. "Are you sure we should stay here?"

"Should I remind you, the economics major, that we are on a budget?" David sighed, following Jack to their room. They dropped their stuff on the floor upon entrance and Jack collapsed on one of the beds.

"I'll shower first," David said. A few minutes later, an anguished scream came from the bathroom. "Jack!"

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Jack asked, now standing in the bathroom.

"Look at me!" David's torso was a bright pink. "I burned! I put sunscreen on, Jack!"

"Did you reapply?" Silence. "Dammit David, you know you have fair skin."

"I forgot, okay? I'm so jealous; you never burn."

Jack shrugged. "Did you bring any aloe?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag." After David's very cold shower, Jack helped him slather his entire upper body in aloe. After Jack showered, they got in bed and started watching mediocre motel cable. Jack rolled over to turn off the light and peck David on the lips. 

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

-

David woke up incredibly grumpy. While his sunburn had faded, his pissiness hadn't. He was reluctant to go back on the beach.

"Come on, Davey," Jack begged. "You're gonna have a good time. We'll reapply sunscreen and rent an umbrella. We can't scrap the weekend because of this."

David sighed. "Fine. But I'm parking myself under said umbrella."

Jack beamed. "Let's go!"

True to his word, David slathered on sunscreen and stayed under the umbrella, leaving only when they went to get lunch. "It wouldn't kill ha to go in the water, Davey."

"You know what would? Skin cancer. They say even one really bad burn puts you at a higher risk for developing it later in life."

"I don't doubt that, but you are covered in sunscreen; you're gonna be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise." That seemed enough to coax David back into the water when they returned to the beach that afternoon. He entered the ocean cautiously, as if it would physically pain him to go in. Once he was up to his waist, Jack smiled. "See? It's not so bad." He proceeded to splash David, which led to an all out water war that left both boys soaked. When it got late, they toweled off and made their way back to the motel. After showering, David and Jack went out for pizza.

"Today was a pretty good day," David said. "We had some fun and my burn doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Jack grinned. "You know I love to say 'I told ya so'. You survived."

"That I did." They went to bed shortly after going back to their room.

"Night Davey. I love you."

"Night Jack. I love you, too."

-

On Sunday morning, Jack and David packed their bags and headed down to the beach one last time. David frolicked freely in the waves all morning, his enthusiasm rivaling that of a first grader's. After eating some sub par hot dogs for lunch in their beach chairs, the boys left the beach to shower and clean up the motel room. They checked out, returned their room keys, and prepared for the hours long drive ahead.

"Wait!" Jack cried out.

"What?"

"I forgot to immortalize the weekend with my camera. That was the whole reason I brought it!"

David smiled. "It's okay, Jack. I think the weekend is immortalized in our memories."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
